


Angel

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drag Queens, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pansexual Isaac Lahey, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Scisaac - Freeform, Top Isaac Lahey, Underage Kissing, the Jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: Day 1: Deep-Throating | Face-Sitting





	Angel

"Well, well…" Isaac drawled as Scott McCall, number one goody two-shoes, passed the building he was leaning against. They were both supposed to be in Chemistry with Harris but Isaac rarely ever went. "What’s Mister Holier-Than-Thou doing skippimg class?"

"None of your business." Scott grumbled and crossed his arms. He let out a small cry of shock when Isaac pushed him against the wall of the building and crowded him there.

"Well maybe I want to make it my business, Angel." Isaac responded lowly. Scott felt his throat dry up and he licked his lips instinctively.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"I’m bored." Isaac shrugged. "And you’re cute." A blush began heating Scott’s cheeks and he looked away.

"Matt Daehler was being an ass."

"Daehler’s always an ass, what’d he say?"

"That no one wants me, that I "turned gay" because no girl wants me, that I’m not pretty enough for a guy to want anything to do with."

"How long has he been bothering you?"

"Since Allison and I broke up."

"You want me to kick his ass?"

"What? No!"

"You want to prove him wrong then?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How?" Scott questioned. Isaac smirked, a hand coming up to caress Scott’s face as he leaned down to kiss him. Scott gasped in surprise, not quite understanding why Isaac wanted anything to do with him but slowly becoming on board with the idea despite the reasoning fairly quickly. Isaac pulled back after a few minutes, breath heavy and lips kiss-bitten red.

"You had a boyfriend?" He asked. Scott shook his head. "Have you even kissed a guy before?" Scott shook his head again. "Fuck, we’re gonna have so much fun Angel. I’m gonna sit you on my face first chance I get." Their lips meet again and this time Isaac was shoving his tongue in Scott’s mouth and pressing his body in close to Scott. Scott can feel everything and it makes him whine, his hips buck forward to press as close to Isaac as possible. Isaac growled and pulled away again, lips trailing down Scott’s neck and sucking in bruises.

"Want your mouth, gonna be good ‘n suck my cock Angel?" Scott let out a noise like he was choking and nodded, he was so turned on. He dropped to his knees a d stared up at Isaac shyly. He watched with rapt attention as Isaac undid his pants and pushed his boxers down to pull his cock out. Scott’s eyes widened, it was a lot bigger than he was expecting. Isaac’s hand rested on the top of his head reassuringly and Scott leaned forward to lick the head of his dick. "That’s it Angel, take your time." Isaac sighed as Scott continued lick over his cock.

Isaac’s head fell back as Scott turned from licking to kissing. Scott’s hand joined his mouth, fondling and stroking as he finally wrapped his lips around Isaac.

"Fuck!" Isaac hissed. "Just like that, Angel. Doing so good." Scott hummed, using both his mouth and hand to work Isaac over. Isaac groaned in appreciation. Scott went down deeper, gagged as Isaac hit the back of his throat, and pulled back. Tears welled up in his eyes from nearly chokimg.

"Sorry, I’ll do better." He apologized hastily.

"You okay?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded.

"I want to." He stated. Isaac made a noise in understanding and his grip tightened in Scott’s hair causeing a whimper to leave his mouth.

"Open your mouth and relax, I’ll get you there." Scott did as told and watched as Isaac wrapped a hand around his own cock and fed it slowly into Scott’s mouth until Scott’s nose pressed against his pelvis. "There you go, such a good boy for me." He worked his hips back and forth, working himself in and out of Scott’s mouth and steadily increasing his pace. It took Scott some time to get used to the feeling of his mouth being filled but once he was Isaac seemed to notice too. He pulled Scott forward and back in time with his thrusts by tugging his hair.

"Yes, you’re so good Angel. Look so pretty like this, got me so hard and ready to cum." Scott began to hum again and his tongue massaged over the underside of Isaac’s cock. Isaac’s head dropped and he met Scott’s eyes with a punched out groan. "God, I’m so close. Gonna cum Angel, gonna cum all over your pretty face. So hard for me aren’t you?" Scott gave a little nod, painfully aware of how uncomfortable his pants were. "Your mouth feels so good, shit. I’m coming! Shit, shit, shit. Oh God!" Isaac gasped out as he pulled Scott back, his cum streaking over the other boy’s face.

Scott blinked, licked at the strings of cum near his mouth. It didn’t taste too bad. He stood as Isaac tried to catch his breath.

"Isaac…" He started and Jesus his voice is completely shredded.

"I got you Angel." Isaac responded as he shoved his hand down Scott’s pants, swallowing his wail as Isaac stroked him to an orgasm. He whispered sweet things in Scott’s ear and once they calmed down and cleaned up he put his phone number in Scott’s phone and told him he’d be picking him up at eight. He’d have left then if Scott didn’t look so fucking good. Hair tosseled, red eyed, lips swollen, voice wrecked, and covered in hickies. He spent the next few minutes giving Scott even more hickies until Derek texted him with threats of bodily harm if he didn’t hurry up and get his ass home.

 

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you?" Stiles questioned as Scott clamored into the Jeep.

"Isaac Lahey." Scott answered almost breathlessly. Stiles cocked an eyebrow in confusion but let it go after that. The look on Scott’s face told him enough.

"Just be careful." He advised.

 

That night after texting with Isaac for what felt like hours he was walking down his drive way to get into Isaac’s car. Isaac had told him to dress down and one Skype call with Harley had Scott in a black T-shirt that may be a size too small and a pair of dark jeans that Harley insisted would make his ass look amazing. Isaac wore something similar though his shirt was white and he had on his everpresent leather jacket. They went to The Jungle and Isaac immediately went to the bar to get drinks, leaving Scott standing in the middle of the floor a bit awkwardly.

"Doll-face!" Scott hears someone squeal on approach to him before he’s whisked into a hug by a drag queen.

"Cashmere!" He greets. For some reason ever since Stiles and he got into The Jungle just a few months prior the drag queens had taken a liking to them- they’d somewhat became friends in a sense.

"My sweet doll-face, it’s so good to see you! Where’s Stiles? I’ve yet to see him trip is way into trouble so you must have just got here." Cashmere replied. Scott laughed at how accurate that statement would usually be.

"I did just get here but I didn’t come with Stiles."

"Oh? A date perhaps?" Her head popped up to survey the surrounding crowd. "Who am I looking for?"

"At the bar." Scott began. "Tall, curly blonde hair, leather jacket." Her eyes scan the bar before she lets out a whistle of appreciation.

"You sure know how to pick ‘em Doll-face. How’d my shy, innocent little pupil muster up the courage?" Cashmere had especially taken to teaching Scott in a sense, when they first met Scott was only just beginning to understand his sexuality and she helped him become more educated on the community he was a part of and to be more comfortable with himself- all of himself. Granted he had Stiles but he always had Stiles and though his friend was open minded and supportive it was nice to have someone who really understood and went through similar, if not the same, things.

"He sort of did it himself honestly." Scott laughed. "He thinks I’m cute."

"Of course he does, you’re probably the cutest little thing in all of Beacon Hills Doll-face." Cashmere agreed. "And what pray tell is all that blushing you’re doing about?"

"I gave him a blowjob. Like an actual blowjob with like an actual orgasm as the end result."

"Oh! And how was that?"

"Fucking awesome."

"Really? Nothing made you uncomfortable? He took good care of you."

Scott nodded with a dopey grin, "He said I was good, a good boy." Cashmere smiled in return.

"That’s great Doll-face…oh! He’s coming over. I’m gonna go but you call me for anything okay? You know the drill."

"Yeah, I know." Scott agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"Safe sex is the best sex, tell me how your date goes!" Cashmere called back and she walked further into the club.

"You know her?" Isaac asked as he joined Scott. He handed him one of the glasses he had brought.

"Yeah, the drag queens love Stiles and me- they think we’re like adorable, innocent angels I think." Scott answered.

"Well considering I fucked your face like six hours ago I wouldn’t exactly call you innocent. An adorable Angel though? Definitely." Isaac stated before knocking back his drink. Scott’s face flushed at the bluntness of the statement. "You’re cute when you’re embarrassed." Isaac teased. Scott’s blush deepened and Isaac chuckled. "Wanna dance?"

"I’m not the best dancer."

"Neither are any of them." Isaac states as he gestured to the dance floor. "But they’re having fun I bet."

"Okay." Scott sighs before finishing up his drink and setting the glass next to Isaac’s at an empty table. "Lead the way."

It’s a little awkward at first. Scott’s not exactly sure what the hell to do until Isaac finally decided to end the torture for them both and grab Scott’s hips.

"Turn." He instructed. Scott turned so his back is to Isaac’s chest and Isaac tugged him close by his hips. "Just like them." He stated as he nodded over to the couple beside him who are about two seconds away from full blown dry humping. Scott gave a nervous roll of his hips, trying to mimic what he saw. Isaac’s hands stayed on his hips, helping to guide him. "Relax, you’re doing good Angel." Scott let out a breath he was holding, pressed back into Isaac harder- felt the hard outline of his cock against the cleft of his ass.

"Isaac…" He breathed, one hand gripping Isaac’s hip and the other drapping around his neck. Isaac hummed, rocking forward into Scott.

"So responsive…getting all wet, huh Angel?" He muttered in Scott’s ear. Scott whined and nodded slowly. "Just from a little grinding?" As if to emphasize the question Isaac’s hips rolled forward into Scott’s again.

"I want-." He started. Isaac hummed in question, encouraging him to finish his sentence. Scott wanted a lot of things honestly- no guy had ever expressed interest in him and there was so much he wanted to try. "Wanna sit on your face." Is what ends up coming out of his mouth and his cheeks warm at the dirtiness of it. Isaac let out a low chuckle, his hands tightening on Scott’s hips to pull him back into his own.

"Yeah Angel?" He asked. "Want to sit on my face, let me eat you out nice and good?" Scott let out another whine, head falling back onto Isaac’s shoulder.

"Please." He moaned.

"Maybe another time." Isaac purred back. Scott huffed in disappointment. "How about I take you to the car and suck you off instead?"

Scott practically dragged him out of the club.


End file.
